Frisson
by Liebling
Summary: Frisson: A brief moment of emotional excitement: shudder, thrill [DM GW]


**Frisson: A brief moment of emotional excitement: shudder, thrill**  
  
Never in Ginny Anne Weasley's wildest dreams did she expect to fall head over heels in love with Draco Malfoy. It was just plain preposterous! If you had told her that back in her third year she probably would've blushed and said, "Over Merlin's DEAD body!" I mean, Draco Richard Malfoy was rude, cruel, and valued human emotion so little. Little did Ginny know it was her who would change his darkened soul.  
  
It was a cold day, and the fire in the Gryffindor common room burned harsh as Ginny sat in a comfy chair reading a book about goblins. She took in the scent of cider and cookies; it smelled just like the burrow. It was late, but she didn't care, for it was a Saturday. Rain pounded on the glassy windows, the drops slowly trickled down. The clouds were stone gray, and it looked as though the sun and the clouds were having a war! Ginny had always loved the rain.  
  
Just then, Ron walked into the common room with Harry, Parvati and Hermione in tow. The four sat down on the couch opposite of Ginny. Parvati, who had never been one of Ginny's favourite people, sat herself down conveniently in Harry's lap. Ginny saw Hermione scowl.  
  
Banter continued, and Ginny found it helpless how Ron was throwing himself at Parvati like a piece of meat, "I don't have a scar, but I play the tuba REALLY well-"  
  
They were all fooling around, of course, but it was still pitiful. Ginny excused herself to go down to the library, get some food from the kitchens, or take a walk on the grounds.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I'm going to uh, go now-"  
  
With that, she quickly picked up her book, grabbed her tankard of pumpkin juice and rushed out of the room.  
  
Oh no, she wasn't 'jealous' of Parvati but what could've happened with her and Harry still haunted her. Now, she was a sixth year, and he was a seventh year. Ginny had given up on him, but that didn't mean that he still didn't hold a place in her heart.  
  
As she walked along the empty corridor the rain seemed to represent her mood. Pretty darn gloomy. Soon enough, Seamus Finnigan popped out from behind a suit of armor.  
  
"Seamus!"  
  
"Hey, Gin. What's a pretty young thing such as yourself doing out, ALONE on a Saturday evening?"  
  
She blushed. Oh yes, even though she was sixteen the Weasley blush had not left her. Neither did the copper colour hair that went hand-in-hand with those tangled ringlets.  
  
"Seam, you know how I like my walks. ALONE."  
  
He laughed a little Irish laugh, did a deep bow and said, "As you wish."  
  
Ginny continued to walk up the staircase, on her way to as she decided-the kitchens. Perhaps she'd pick up some cider and crispy warm chocolate chip cookies.  
  
As she got closer to the picture that would open the kitchens the aroma of chocolate, peppermint, and roast mutton overwhelmed her.  
  
Finally, she was free to talk to the house elves. She'd taken a particular liking towards them, and found them a lot simpler to talk to then regular human beings.  
  
She got out her wand and wrapped her cloak tighter around her because it was getting very drafty. Quickly she said the spell, and walked through the opened portrait.  
  
"Miss Ginny!" Dobby the elf approached her, "What can I do for you?"  
  
Ginny gave a very low groan, and said: "Do you have any cookies and cider Dobby? It wouldn't be an awful trouble for you, would it?"  
  
The house elf giggled, "No." With that, he scurried off to begin preparing the food. She raised an eyebrow, it was rather odd how willing to serve he was, but she was grateful. Ginny set her tankard and book down and moved towards an old wooden table with two old wooden chairs.  
  
She was going to sit down, when, she saw HIM, Draco Malfoy happily enjoying a golden brown turkey, and mashed potatoes just dripping with gravy. A mug of butter beer was sitting on his placemat.  
  
Ginny was taken aback at the sight of him. Draco Malfoy in his green and silver, silk, pajama pants. He was also wearing a t-shirt that read, "Slytherin" with a picture of a serpent on it. A cloak lazily thrown over his shoulders, and his hair didn't even look too stiff, more blond and wavy. It reminded Ginny of Lockhart's.  
  
And there were 'no' other tables. She scowled. And she was trying to get AWAY from humans for a while, but to no avail. They're always watching you! Ginny knew she must've looked stupid standing there, just gaping at him as he raised his fork in mid-bite.  
  
"What're you doing here?" he drawled, still holding up his fork.  
  
"I have as much a right as you or anyone else to be here. And I'm hungry," was her response as she shivered from the open window.  
  
"True. But why must you be so bloody stressy?"  
  
Ginny shot him a look to rival his very own and replied, "I'm not 'stressy' just hungry. Okay?"  
  
"Chill," Draco said, as though he, for once in his life was trying to avoid conflict.  
  
"May I sit down?" Ginny inquired, cocking her head over towards the open chair across from his.  
  
"Sure," she sat.  
  
"What brings you here?" She asked, trying desperately to make some sort of conversation, she hated silence.  
  
"Well, my Mum, when Dad was off on his little trips, Mum whenever it was raining would cook this fabulous meal. Turkey, mashed potatoes, rolls, salad, sweet potatoes, broccoli casserole the works. And then, Dad would come back and we wouldn't do it when he was around. I don't know, I guess that's what I remember about her."  
  
Ginny was surprised by his answer, "Oh I see. When you say remember, you mean-"  
  
"She died, a year ago today. I guess, its sort of in memory of her," he continued to eat, but his eyes were preoccupied with the brick wall.  
  
"I'm really sorry," Ginny said sincerely. "If it isn't too much to ask, how did she die?"  
  
Draco took a deep breath, and put his fork down. "Dad killed her. She threatened to tell the Ministry about his abuse and possession of dark objects. Needless to say, it didn't go well."  
  
She looked in his eyes and saw cold and darkness, but this undeniable intriguing quality that she couldn't quite place. "Oh," she said, wishing she had something better to say.  
  
Ginny almost made a move to hug him, because, for some odd reason it just seemed to be right. Dobby called her to pick up her cookies and cider, so she walked over to the bar area, picked them up, and on her way back to the table put an around him. "I'm really sorry."  
  
He hugged her back, "Yeah, so am I." She sat down at the table, placed the napkin in her lap, and slowly dipped her fresh-from-the-oven cookies in her cider.  
  
"Ugh! You dip them in cider?" Draco Malfoy laughed, as he watched this odd display.  
  
"Well, Bill told me they were delish like this. So I tried it when I was eight, I think, and they really are! Mum used to always make these sort of cookies, but oatmeal one's when it rained."  
  
Draco laughed in spite of himself. "You try some," Ginny told him sliding over the cider and plate of cookies in his direction. He looked foully at it, but dipped half a cookie in the cold cider.  
  
She watched his expression go from puzzlement to delight. "Wow, these are really quite good!"  
  
Ginny laughed, "Told you so."  
  
Minutes passed, and the two had polished off the last bits of cookies and cider. No, a Malfoy and a Weasley talking pleasantly on a rainy day, whilst sharing a glass of cider and a plate of cookies would not happen on a regular day. But this was no regular day, this was a rainy day.  
  
He noticed that she was staring out the window longingly, as though she wished she could go outside and dance about in the rain.  
  
Draco snorted in contempt, "You like the rain, don't you?"  
  
The petite girl with, messy curls, and chocolate coloured eyes nodded, "Yeah, I do."  
  
"How about we go take a walk in the rain?" Draco proposed, Ginny giggled, "Yeah, I'm sure that's what most normal people do, decide to go jaunting in the rain when it's dark outside, after ONE of them has been drinking at least one tankard of cold hard liquor as known as butter beer."  
  
He laughed, "Hey it isn't all alcohol!"  
  
"That's what Fred and George told me, after I was already plum drunk off of one of those," Ginny grinned.  
  
"C'mon we can't go back now, it isn't due to rain for another, 'ages' so let's go," he pleaded.  
  
Ginny couldn't help but laughing, "Fine."  
  
So, he graciously offered his hand to her and they walked out the back door into the rain. A fluster of cold raindrops pelted them from the side, and a biting wind made Ginny's hair go in all directions.  
  
She threw up her cloak, so the hood covered her head and clasped the rose clasp at the front of it. "It's like bloody ice, not rain," she said as Draco just gave her a childish grin.  
  
"Oh, your fine baby," he laughed, "Do you want my cloak too?"  
  
"Your cloak?" she said, her fingers turning a bruised looking blue.  
  
"Yes," Draco said taking it off and handing it to her. Ginny put it on, "I look like an Eskimo, I must look at least three hundred pounds with all these layers-"  
  
"Don't pout," he drawled. She simmered, "Now, what are we doing out here anyway? Do you want me to catch frostbite?"  
  
Draco, simply laughed, as he grabbed her arm and dragged her towards a dragon fountain that was spewing out cold water. He danced with her around the circled fountain, much to her chagrin.  
  
She had one hand on his shoulder; the other was holding his hand. One of his hands was on her waist, and the other was holding her hand. Ginny was giggling, for the pure fact she was incredibly embarrassed and was sure she looked silly. Not to mention she had on a Slytherin cloak, which must've looked terribly turncoat-ish.  
  
When they broke apart, Ginny had jumped into a puddle splashing his beautiful blond hair. He gave her a murderous look and proceeded to pick her up, and set her down in a puddle.  
  
Ginny squealed, "You know how cold my shoes are right now? They're practically soaking through the shoe itself!"  
  
He gave her a disapproving look, "And my hair? It's totally soaked."  
  
"Oh no one cares about her blooming hair," she laughed.  
  
"Well, I, unlike some people actually spend TIME on my hair."  
  
Ginny lunged at him, as she cupped water in her hand and threw it on him. "I do too spend time on my hair!"  
  
"Looks a tangled mess now," was his smarmy reply. But instead of throwing more water on him, she simply smiled, "I know, because SOMEONE'S idea of fun was taking me out in the rain."  
  
And then, silence.  
  
The rain had suddenly stopped. No longer was it beating against the kitchen window, or going down at an angle onto Ginny's fully covered head.  
  
It was still very dark, and rain clouds still loomed but temporarily the rain had stopped.  
  
And Draco, stepped in front of her with a smirk on his pink tinged cheeks, and kissed her. A sweet, innocent, quick kiss full on the lips.  
  
And Ginny kissed back. When he pulled away, she gave him a disapproving look. "What in the world was that 'for'?"  
  
He looked at her as though she was incredibly pathetic, "Didn't you know, that when the rain stops, you have to kiss someone quickly? Old-English legend invented by-"  
  
"David the desperate?" Ginny chimed in, laughing.  
  
"Uh, didn't know about that 'legend' sounds like codswallop to me," she giggled.  
  
The two walked back into the kitchens, they were both soaked. Dobby wrapped Ginny and Draco in a wool blanket together and neither of them could move being so tightly wound in the blanket.  
  
They sat down on the loveseat near the window, and sure enough it had begun raining. Again.  
  
Draco pulled Ginny onto his lap where she contently sat. Knowing good and well that she was doing exactly what she gotten mad at Parvati for.  
  
After a few minutes of warming up by the fire, Ginny spoke, "I had a really good time tonight. But Ron will worry if I'm not back soon. I think it's almost 12-"  
  
He nodded in consent, and he lifted her off his lap and got up from the seat. "I'll walk ya back."  
  
They marched out of the kitchens, bidding Dobby farewell (and promises of coming back 'later'.)  
  
And Ginny was no longer walking alone down the empty corridors as she had done earlier. She had someone to walk with. And this someone was, Draco Malfoy.  
  
When they got the portrait of the Fat Lady, Ginny didn't want to say goodbye.  
  
She gave him a brief kiss goodnight and just as she was pulling away, Ron's voice could be heard.  
  
"What in the BLOODY world? My little baby sister, with this, git? Didn't I tell you not to ever go near him?"  
  
Ginny blushed, "What can I say? He's like cookies and cider, incredibly delicious."  
  
With that, she gave a quick wink to Draco and ran up to her dormitory. Yes, this had certainly given a new meaning to the words 'cookies' and 'cider.'  
  
  
  
~*The End*~ 


End file.
